The term "shell for an electrical or an optical connector" is used to designate a box which is fixed to the rear portion of the connector proper and whose function is firstly to surround and protect the ends of the electrical or optical conductors of the cable in the zones thereof that are connected to the terminals of the connector, and secondly to determine the direction of the electrical or optical cable terminating at the connector, and thus at the shell.
Usually, the shell has a passage for the cable which is axial. In some cases, the shell is shaped so that the cable outlet is disposed at right-angles relative to the longitudinal axis of the shell and of the electrical or optical connector.
In other words, whatever the type of connector shell under consideration, the direction of the cable connected to the connector is determined. It is either axial or orthogonal.
Unfortunately, there exist numerous situations in which it is necessary to give the electrical or optical cable a special direction where it leaves the connector as a function of surrounding conditions and as a function of the availability of room where the connector is installed. In particular, it is very important for the cable to extend in the appropriate direction so as to avoid imparting stresses due to excessive curvature of the cable.